Heavy Metal Kills Tuxedo Mask
by yataki
Summary: When Tuxedo Mask crashes their gig, Trevor, the vocals of the Heavy Metal band gets into a fight with him. Who will survive? An extra chapter in my sun maiden story, don't need to read to understand this story.


Special Act 1: Heavy Metal Kills Tuxedo Mask  
  
On the way home from School Tiffany bumped into Trevor. Trevor was a nuisance like Melvin was to Serena. Trevor would just talk and talk until her ears fell of. Even though he is nuisance he took her loneliness away. She was grateful she had some one like him to bother her. She felt normal.  
  
"When are you going to come and see my band play?"  
  
"Trevor, how many times do I have to tell you I don't have time and I don't like heavy metal?"  
  
"What's new Tiff? I know you don't. Just come and check out my band. My band is really great."  
  
"Are they as handsome as you?"  
  
Trevor faced turned red.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Trevor walked away fast.  
  
"I knew that would get rid of him."  
  
"Hey, princess was that Trevor again?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"What did I tell you about him? I don't like you talking to him. He fills your head with useless information."  
  
"Zeus, are you jealous? Any way I like him telling me about everything he knows about music and anything else that interest him. The few moments I spend with him I feel free, like a normal teenager. Without him telling me about what teenagers do or what kind of music they listen to, makes me happy."  
  
"He is a bad influence. For god sake he is in a heavy metal band and who knows what he does."  
  
"Bite your tongue. He has had a harsh life and if heavy metal makes him happy then so be it. At least he can do what he loves. I would love to ice skate once again."  
  
"We have other matters to deal with."  
  
"Zeus, please! Sometimes I wonder who is a nuisance you or Trevor. You know what I am going to check out his band. I owe him for him being my friend."  
  
"What! Wait, I forbid you."  
  
"You what, forbid me? Let us think here who is in charge and who is bigger than whom?"  
  
Zeus backed off. Tiffany ran away from him. She looked for the address Trevor had told her. When he heard the loud music she knew that she was near by. She saw the open garage and she walked towards it. She saw four guys sitting around. They noticed her and they looked straight at her. She said hello and they all said hi back. They didn't know who she was, but they never saw any one smile the way she did. When she smiled the whole room got brighter. She felt awkward that they were all looking at her. She thought it was best for her to go. As she turned to go Trevor entered the garage and noticed her.  
  
"Hey Tiff. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check out your band, but all they do is stare at me."  
  
"That is because they didn't believe me when I described you."  
  
"You talk about me? What have you said?"  
  
"You are so right screwball. Her hair is as bright as the sun."  
  
"Screwball?"  
  
"It is my nick name."  
  
"I like it. Screwball!" she said laughing.   
  
"Meet the guys. Jonathon on bass, Joseph on drums, Joey on Guitar and David is the Bagel Boy."  
  
"So I can assume you are the lead singer."  
  
"Yes I am. I got the best vocal."  
  
"I guess that explains why you can talk so much. What is the name of the band?"  
  
"Eternal Hatred."  
  
"Interesting!"  
  
"So what made you change your mind?"  
  
"I thought I owed it to you to come check out your band."  
  
"We are just practicing? Did you want some thing to drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Trevor walked into the house and Tiffany followed. The house was very neat. She walked by a bedroom and noticed some unbelievable posters of a girl. She stopped Trevor and asked if this was his room. He nodded. She just didn't know what to think. He had posters of Sailor Jupiter. She just couldn't stop laughing at the thought he had some major crush on her. She was tough and tall, but that would just scare any guy of. The more she thought about it she understood it. It is so typical for a guy to like her type. As Sailor Jupiter put it she is the most mature of the group. She asked Trevor when his band was playing next and where. Then she ran off making Trevor wonder what had just happened.   
  
Trevor got back to the garage and the guys wondered what had happened to Tiffany. They all started to laugh.   
  
"What did you do to chase her off?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Maybe she saw your picture of Jupiter?"  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"I did see it, but it wasn't why I ran off."  
  
"Tiff, you didn't leave."  
  
"No, I just saw a kitten stuck in a tree and I went to get her."  
  
"How do you know it is a she?" Asked Joey.  
  
"I just know. She doesn't have a collar so she doesn't have an owner. I thought maybe Trevor you would like to keep Eternal."  
  
"Eternal?"  
  
"That is what I named her."  
  
"What a silly name. You should have given her a stronger name."  
  
"You are so right. Little one, your name will be Jupiter from now on. That is a very strong name and that is the closes you are going to get to a Jupiter."  
  
All the guys laughed. Trevor didn't find it funny. He grabbed Jupiter and looked at her. She had green eyes and a beautiful black fur. Jupiter licked Trevor's face.  
  
"She already likes you. I must go. It was nice to meet you guys. I will see you later tonight and I'll bring a friend."  
  
"Bye," they all yelled back to her.   
  
  
  
Tiffany ran to the arcade hoping to find Lita there. She was in luck, Lita was playing a game. She was so excited to ask Lita to come to the club with her to see the band. Tiffany wondered if Trevor would even be able to tell she was Sailor Jupiter. He would be so shocked to see her. She gave Lita the buzz and she agreed to join her tonight so they can get their party on.   
  
It was a cold night with the full moon shining bright. They had no problem getting in. Trevor made sure Tiffany was on the list. Lita loved to dance. As soon as she heard the music she got onto the dance floor and showed everyone her moves while Tiffany went back stage to see Trevor.   
  
"So are you ready to scream your lungs out?"  
  
"Aren't I always?!"  
  
"I will be watching, but I don't if I will be able to hear after wards."  
  
"Hey, Tiffany" said Joesph.  
  
"Hey Joseph! I'll see you guy afterwards."  
  
Tiffany and Lita sat down at a table waiting for the band to come out to play. As they were talking they saw a familiar form walking into the crowd. He wore a black suit and a white mask, it was Tuxedo Mask. Lita was surprised to see Darien at a place like this, but Tiffany didn't think that was Tuxedo Mask. Lita got up to talk to Darien, but he kept brushing her off. The curtain went up to reveal Eternal Hatred. As the first chord was played Lita grabbed Tuxedo Mask's arm, but he was not pleased. He grabbed her and he put a knife to her throat. Everyone in the club got scared and started to run off, but no one was allowed to leave. Tuxedo Masks worshippers had locked down the place. Tuxedo Mask threw Lita to the floor. Lita hit the floor with an impact and fell unconscious.   
  
Trevor saw the whole thing and he was getting mad. Tiffany noticed it and she very well could not transform in front of all these people. She went up on stage and gave a staff to Trevor to fight with. He shook his head no. Tiffany sighed. She gave him a dagger and a sword to fight with instead. He was too cool for a staff. Tiffany got out of his way. Trevor jumped down from the stage. Trevor had been learning martial arts for a while. He went into his ninja position. Tuxedo Masked laughed at him.   
  
"You want to fight me? Show me what you are made of puck?"  
  
Trevor ran towards him with the sword pointed at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask flipped over him. Trevor turned around to face him. Tuxedo Mask held a sharp bladed sword in his hand. He attacked Trevor. Their swords clashed together. They moved around quickly protected them self from each others swords. Trevor kept his dagger close by, trying to stab Tuxedo Mask when he got the chance. Tuxedo Mask lunged at Trevor, but Trevor kicked his hand. Tuxedo Mask's sword flew out of his hand and it hit the floor. Before Tuxedo Mask got the chance to grab for the sword, Trevor stabbed him right into the heart with the dagger. Trevor let go of the dagger and backed off. Tuxedo Mask grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. He bled for a few moments, but his wound healed.  
  
"What the heck! I got you right in the heart?"  
  
"Trevor, I don't think that is Tuxedo Mask and he isn't human," said Tiffany.  
  
"What the hell are you dude?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask unmasked him self to reveal unknown person.  
  
"I am a highlander and there can only be one?"  
  
"Trevor, there is only one way to kill him. You have to cut his head off."  
  
"What? How am I suppose do that?"  
  
"Nothing ever prevented you from trying! Come on, you can do it. Do it for Sailor Jupiter, the woman you love."   
  
"For Jupiter!"  
  
Trevor lunged at the highlander. The highlander dodged out of the way. He grabbed Trevor's arm and threw him to the ground. The Tuxedo Mask worshippers, who were dwarfs jumped on top of Trevor. Jonathon, Joseph, Joey and David joined in the fight. They grabbed the dwarfs, but they didn't expect they would bite. Trying not to scream as the dwarfs' teeth cut into their skin they got the dwarfs off Trevor. Trevor got up and grabbed his sword. He wasn't going to play any more games. Trevor attacked the highlander.Trevor moved quickly trying to out smart the highlander. Before the highlander knew it he didn't know were Trevor went. As he was looking around Trevor surprised him. Trevor jumped towards him and slashed off his head. His head fell to the ground and rolled over to the stage. The headless body fell to the ground and became dust. The ground began to shake.   
  
Trevor looked over to his band and found them hitting the dwarves with chairs and throwing alcohol bottles at them until they were unconscious.   
  
"I killed Tuxedo Mask!" Yelled Trevor.  
  
Lita woke up and saw Trevor. She went over to him to congratulated her hero.  
  
"Trevor, you are the best. You deserve a reward for killing that evil Tuxedo Mask. I have a great idea. I will give you a kiss!"  
  
Lita came close to him.  
  
"Oh, Jupiter I am so ready for this."  
  
Trevor puckered his lips, ready for Lita's kiss.  
  
"What are you mumbling about Trevor? Why are you puckering your lips at me?"  
  
Cold water was thrown on Trevor. He woke up asking where Sailor Jupiter was. She was going to give him a kiss for killing Tuxedo Mask. The guys began to laugh and Lita appeared laughing as well.  
  
"For one thing, you would never be able to kill the real Tuxedo Mask and another thing Sailor Jupiter can take care of her self. She doesn't need some one like you save her. She would have beaten up Tuxedo Mask her self. It was just a dream and unrealistic dream at that."  
  
"I don't care what you say. Jupiter was going to kiss me. Who are you?"  
  
"Trevor, this is Lita."  
  
"What ever! It is time for us to play. I'll talk to you later Tiffany."  
  
  
  
Lita and Tiffany walked away, not being able to stop laughing. Everything went well that night, no evil Tuxedo Mask attacked and Tiffany didn't go deaf.  
  
Tiffany got home to hear some heavy metal music coming from her room. She opened the door to her room to hear classical music now. Zeus was on the floor trying to pretend he wasn't dancing.   
  
"Where did you go Princess? You didn't go see that punk, Trevor?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Who are you trying to fool Zeus? You were just listening to heavy metal."  
  
"I was not! Preposterous for you say or think that."  
  
The moment she closed the door she heard the heavy metal playing again. She opened her door to hear the classical music. She closed the door and laughed.  
  
"What a weird cat I have!" 


End file.
